User blog:Nhan-Fiction/(Custom, Fan-made Champion) Kiya, The Feline of Fervor
|date = N/A |health = 45 |attack = 35 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 35 |hp = 433 (+62) |mana = 275 (+48) |damage = 48 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+3.35) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.677 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 9.24 (+1.14) |manaregen = 6.46 (+0.72) |speed = 320 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Note: For the always-up-to-date version of this champion concept, please check out the "blog version. I also have other champion concepts listed there. 'Abilities' Note: All numbers can be changed. Concept is key. Special thanks to Taios for helping me with the number crunching. Also special thanks to Kitty, the Cat Moderator for helping me with the formatting stuff. >^..^< |firstinfo3 = (Active) – On enemy cast: Inflicts magic damage to a target foe, decreasing their physical damage output by a percentage and armor by a flat amount for a base duration of 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *'Range:' 700 |firstlevel3 = |secondname = Fervor of Wisdom |secondpic = Nhan-Fiction Wisdom.jpg |secondrows = 3 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active) – On ally cast: Shields a target ally from damage for 2.5 seconds, granting them Ability Power and Magic Resistance for a base duration of 2 seconds. This shield can stack with Kiya’s other shield-abilities, plus the buffs will still persist even if this ability’s shield is broken. |secondlevel2 = |secondinfo3 = (Active) – On enemy cast: Inflicts magic damage to a target foe, decreasing their magical damage output by a percentage and magic resistance by a flat amount for a base duration of 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel3 = |thirdname = Fervor of Haste |thirdpic = Nhan-Fiction Haste.jpg |thirdrows = 3 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active) – On ally cast: Shields a target ally from damage for 2.5 seconds, granting them bonus movement speed and attack speed for a base duration of 2 seconds. This shield can stack with Kiya’s other shield-abilities, plus the buffs will still persist even if this ability’s shield is broken. |thirdlevel2 = |thirdinfo3 = (Active) – On enemy cast: Inflicts magic damage to a target foe, slowing the enemy’s movement speed and attack speed for a base duration of 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel3 = |ultiname = Wondrous Queen |ultipic = Nhan-Fiction Wondrous Queen.jpg |ultiinfo = (Active): Kiya temporarily morphs into her true demigoddess form for 15 seconds, increasing in size and gaining bonus mana for the duration. Furthermore, Kiya’s regular abilities gain additional effects, depending on her spell target. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 3 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active) – On ally cast: Kiya’s next regular ability will also heal the targeted ally, healing surrounding allies for half the amount. In addition, surrounding ally champions will receive half of the cast ability’s respective stat buffs for the base duration plus Kiya’s current number of Shurima Spirit stacks. |ultilevel2 = |ultiinfo3 = (Active) – On enemy cast: Kiya’s next regular ability will also inflict extra magic damage to a target enemy, damaging surrounding foes for half the amount. In addition, surrounding enemy champions will receive half of the cast ability’s respective stat debuffs for the base duration plus Kiya’s current number of Shurima Spirit stacks. *'Cooldown:' 90/80/70 seconds |ultilevel3 = }} 'Lore' Somber skies began blanketing across a strife-laden kingdom in a faraway world. All that remained among the rubble of a once-pristine city was a stubborn, yet proud ruler who refused to leave her empire behind. As night fell, the anthropomorphic creature named Kiya awoke from her mid-day slumber. Clenching her golden scepter with a shimmering crystal orb in hand, Kiya beckoned for servants to greet her out of habit. No one arrived, but this was to be expected. Walking through the empty halls of the war-ravaged temple she called home, Kiya recalled the days where faithful followers would wait hand and foot to satisfy her every need and desire. A well-respected and loved queen, Kiya utilized her magical prowess to bless her citizens with good fortune and other wonderful enchantments, and her skills proved equally effective with punishing troublemakers through the use of crippling hexes. However, even Kiya’s mighty sorcery proved insufficient to protect her devotees from disaster. Constant hostility from neighboring territories gradually took their toll over time, prompting many individuals to abandon Kiya’s side as the frequent skirmishes grew too fierce to handle. As Kiya blankly stared outside with the dread of loneliness filling her heart, powerful summoning magic suddenly warped her to the scorching sands of the Shurima Desert. Before her eyes was Nasus, the Curator of the Sands, along with a few nearby summoners who became instantly enamoured by Kiya’s divine-like beauty. Nasus welcomed his distant cousin to Runeterra and then explained why she was summoned. The League of Legends had heard tales of Kiya’s capabilities from Nasus at the Institute of War. After much debate, the High Council of Equity decided to contact Nasus about recruiting Kiya to participate on the Fields of Justice. With an opportunity to discard her past and start anew, Kiya gleefully agreed to join the League. “Those who worship me shall receive my favor. Those foolish enough to defy me shall receive my solemn wrath.” – Kiya, the Feline of Fervor (Special thanks to Lethe and Luxumus Astramus for helping me out with this lore.) 'Cosmetics' Champion Concept: Kiya is designed as a buffer/debuffer champion who is geared toward supporting her teammates or weakening her enemies. She specializes in aiding her fellow ally champions with shield-based buffing abilities or hindering foes with adverse effects. She has a lot of versatility as a support champion. Attack Animation: Kiya shoots out a whitish, almost-transparent cat spirit from her scepter’s orb to fly toward and attack her target. Critical Attack Animation: Kiya lets out a cat hiss and fires a slightly bigger cat spirit from her scepter’s orb. Death Animation: '''Kiya screeches as she collapses to the ground. Her scepter then shatters its orb, which releases various cat spirits from within the orb to escape into the air ominously. '''Taunt Animation: Kiya tilts her scepter forward, calling out the cat spirits from within the orb. The cat spirits fly out a short distance, release a spooky cat hiss and then return back into the scepter. Joke Animation: Kiya harnesses the power from her scepter to create a magical, yarn ball-like object from her orb. She then begins to swat at the ball playfully. Dance: The Nyan Nyan Song Dance . ---- 'Quotes' (** = Sound effect.) Voice set done by Imoristar. 'Playing as Kiya' As a support-centered champion, Kiya’s capabilities of buffing or debuffing a given target means she can be a valuable asset for your team’s success. Because Kiya’s abilities have slightly longer cooldowns, this will encourage Kiya players to make sure each buff/debuff counts. Reading a given situation quickly and using your skills appropriately will be vital for success. Do you focus all your buffs on one ally, bombard a target with debuffs or spread the love between friend and foe alike? There are just so many combat possibilities! Kiya should stay in the back of the front-lines during team fights. Due to her natural frailness, Kiya is an easy target to pick off if the player does not zone against the opponents properly, making self-positioning extremely important. She should only move up to debuff a foe when it is safe for her to do so. Recommended Items http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/f/f8/Faerie_Charm.gif http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/1/10/Ionian_Boots_of_Lucidity.gif http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/c/cf/Philosopher%27s_Stone.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091014182716/leagueoflegends/images/c/c7/Heart_of_Gold.gif http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/b/ba/Aegis_of_the_Legion.gif http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/3/37/Shurelya%27s_Reverie.gif Item-wise, Kiya would be best suited with gold-generating items and cooldown reduction. She relies on providing assistance for her teammates, so standard support fare would be ideal. This means lots of extra money on hand for wards and whatnot. Wedging in some extra mana should be a consideration as well, particularly if you are afraid of draining your mana pool from excessive spell use. On the other hand, a build that focuses on stacking AP would also be potent. 'Extra Kiya Art' ' ' Special thanks to Tania Mae for this e-painting. ---- Thank you for reading. >^..^< Are you feline fine like Kiya? >^..^< Yes No Also, be sure to check out my other custom champs! Vikki, the Gemini Witch! Cerule, the Mystic Mermaid! Kiya, the Fervor of the Sands! Sylphie, the Butterfly Faerie! Category:Custom champions